


Summer Lovin'

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had me a blast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-1-05

“What have you done?” Hermione glanced around the testing room of Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes and shook her head. “What is this?”

“New product.” George lifted off his sunglasses and winked at her. “Instant summertime. Much like our famous…”

“Notorious,” Hermione interrupted.

“Instant swamp. We’re calling it Suntan Lotion.” He raised an eyebrow then dropped his glasses back down over his eyes. “Clever, eh?”

“Here we are, mate.” Fred came in through the opposite door and tossed a bottle toward George. His twin caught it and twisted off the top. “Hey there, Hermione.”

“That’s all you have to say?”

“Er, you’re looking lovely today. Perhaps a bit overheated?” He opened his own drink and swallowed half of it down.

“You’re supposed to be working! Both of you.”

“We are!” George sat up, indignant. “You always complain when we test our products on other people…”

“Unsuspecting people!”

“So we thought we’d try this out ourselves.” He nodded at Fred. “Brilliant.”

Fred nodded in response. “Brilliant.” Setting his bottle down in the small hill of sand next to the towel stretched out beside George, Fred started toward Hermione. “You’re overdressed, love.”

“I’m not overdressed. It’s the middle of winter!”

“Out there,” Fred agreed. “But in here, there are balmy breezes.” He caught Hermione’s scarf in one hand and walked around her slowly, unwinding it.

George got to his feet and joined them, reaching in from Hermione’s side to unbutton her coat as she sighed and shook her head in exasperation. “Warm sun.”

“You can hear the gulls.” Fred waited as George eased her coat off of her before catching the hem of her jumper. “Practically taste the salt air.” He lifted the jumper and teased it over her head, the perspiration catching tendrils of her hair and holding them to her skin.

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” George asked as he unfastened the button of her skirt then slid the zipper down, ignoring her gasp of protest. “The sun warms your skin, your bones.” He tugged at the fabric and smiled as the skirt slid to the floor. Hermione moaned quietly under her breath and he and Fred shared a triumphant smile. “Admit it, Hermione,” he leaned in and whispered in her ear. “You’re feeling hot.”

“Flushed,” Fred agreed, turning her to face him. He rubbed his hands over her shoulders then down her arms, trailing his fingers lightly over her shirt before moving his hands to her breasts. Her moan slipped out louder as she tilted her head back, leaning it on George’s shoulder. “There’s a girl,” Fred nodded, leaning in to kiss the exposed length of her neck.

“Doesn’t it feel good, Hermione?” George guided her away from Fred and toward the towels on the ground. The towels wove themselves together into a blanket as George laid her down on it, stretching out beside her. “Soak up the sun.”

“The heat,” Fred added, lying on her other side. His hand found the hem of her shirt and skirted under it, brushing against her stomach. “Feel the heat.”

George fished his wand out of the sand next to his bottle and trailed it down the valley between Hermione’s breasts. She shuddered as her clothes disappeared, leaving her naked between the twins. “Doesn’t it feel good?”

She nodded, licking her lips. “Yes.”

“No thoughts of what’s outside.” Fred ran his hand down her stomach to the dark thatch of hair between her legs. His fingers threaded through until they found the soft swell of flesh, parting it and slipping his fingers into her heat. “Just the warm sun.”

“And us, of course,” George murmured against her breast as he bent his head to capture her nipple. “Warm skin.” He licked the hard tip then circled it slowly. “Hot flesh.”

Fred’s fingers slipped lower, thrusting slowly inside her. “You want to melt it’s so hot.” He kept his fingers moving slowly as George’s lips closed fully over her nipple, her back arching up to meet his hungry mouth. Fred’s voice dropped to a whisper as he freed his fingers and moved easily between Hermione’s legs. “So fucking hot.”

She gasped aloud as he pushed inside her, her legs crooked over his thighs as he lifted her, holding her thighs as his strokes filled her. George pulled back and glanced down at his twin then smiled up at Hermione. “Feels so good.”

She nodded, reaching out for him. He let her pull him down, his mouth fitting to hers, his tongue following Fred’s rhythm until she caught it with her own, sucking hard on it. George moaned deep in his throat, moving closer to her. He tasted her shuddering gasps as she released him, her head tilting back.

Fred groaned and stilled, his body quivering as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back as well. His hands raked over Hermione’s thighs until she shook, trembling from his touch. George bent his head and kissed the line of her neck, licking away the salty perspiration that dotted her throat.

Fred eased carefully away from Hermione and stretched out on the blanket beside her, turning on his side to caress her stomach. She turned her head to him and smiled then pushed George off of her, pinning him to the blanket. “You’d best be careful, George. With your fair skin, you’re likely to get a sunburn on your back.”

“Can’t let that happen, now, can we?” He asked softly as she placed a soft kiss on his stomach before moving down, her lips hovering over his erection.

“No,” she agreed, her breath dancing over the head of his cock. “We really can’t.”

He groaned as she took him in her mouth, her lips tight and firm around the shaft as she slid back up the length of it, sucking hard at the tip. He dug his hands into the blanket and sand beneath as she repeated her movements, stroking him with her mouth. George’s hips bucked up to meet her mouth, stopped by the pressure of her hands as she held him down.

Fred moved up behind Hermione, rubbing his cock against her arse. She gasped around George’s cock causing him to moan. “Everlasting Erections.” He informed her as he began moving against her in rhythm with George’s pushes off the ground. “Smart bloke, that Willy Wonka.”

“Oh…” George’s hips pushed up again as he came, burying himself deep in Hermione’s mouth. She closed her lips even more tightly around him, sucking and licking at his shaft until he sprawled, quivering and spent, on the floor. Fred eased away from Hermione and guided her down between them.

“You know,” Hermione managed softly, reaching out for George’s hand. She pulled it around her as she turned on her side to face Fred, bringing George’s body hard against hers. “Willy Wonka is fictional.”

“Doesn’t mean he’s not brilliantly clever.” Fred kissed the tip of her nose as George did the same to her shoulder. “Not as clever as us.”

“By half.”

“But then, there are two of us.”

George nodded as they lay there in the slowly fading sun. “So…any thoughts on how we should explain why all _three_ of us have sunburns?”

 


End file.
